More than words
by seorins
Summary: Les mots ne peuvent pas tout faire mais les gestes et les regards ne trompent pas. La sortie de Doradora pourrait bien aider Kevin et Eli à se rapprocher de nouveau. ELVIN. "Pourquoi tout cela était fini aujourd'hui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'Eli s'éloigne autant de lui ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de le perdre ?"


_« Notre nouvel album est sorti ! KISSme j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Doradora fighting ! »_

Une pluie de messages s'abattait sur le site de l'oiseau bleu. Les U-KISS informaient leurs fans de la sortie de leur nouvel mini album tant attendu. Eparpillés dans la chambre, ils étaient tous absorbés par leur téléphone. Kevin, allongé sur le lit, lisait les messages que lui laissaient ses fans. Cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir et il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir tous les lire, il en recevait tellement ! De plus, son cœur ne l'aidait pas. Alors qu'il s'efforçait de rester concentré, ses yeux ne cessaient de dévier de son écran pour se poser sur Eli, qui était assis par terre, dos à lui. Il le regardait répondre à ses messages d'une main, il le regardait siroter son RedBull, il le regardait rigoler et il sentait son cœur s'affoler.

- YAAA ! Eli ! Tu as envoyé un message à Barack Obama ?! s'exclama soudain AJ.

Dongho explosa de rire, tout de suite suivi des autres membres. Eli rosit légèrement, se retourna vers ses amis et tenta de se défendre tant bien que mal :

- Rigolez rigolez … Mais quand on sera de superstars en Amérique, vous me remercierez !

Son regard rencontra celui de Kevin, qui lui sourit inconsciemment. Son cœur rata un battement avant de repartir de plus belle. Malgré le temps, son sourire angélique avait toujours le même effet sur lui … Eli lui rendit son sourire et lui tira la langue. Kevin s'esclaffa doucement, ce qui fit gonfler de bonheur le cœur du rappeur.

- Bon allez, tout le monde retourne dans sa chambre ! Bonne nuit Kevin, bonne nuit Eli !

Le reste du groupe suivit Soohyun en dehors de la chambre, laissant les deux occupants seuls.

- Pas trop fatigué ?

- Non ça va, répondit Eli en se glissant dans son propre lit. Avec le RedBull que j'ai bu, je vais avoir du mal à m'endormir.

- N'en abuse pas hein … Ca peut être dangereux pour ta santé …

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Kevin était plongé dans le regard intense que lui lançait Eli. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher et était incapable de lui répondre. Une part de lui aurait tellement voulu lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, qu'il voulait qu'il aille bien, qu'il sera toujours là pour lui … Mais la peur l'en empêchait. La peur d'être rejeté, la peur de perdre son amitié et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de le perdre lui. Voyant que Kevin ne répondait pas, Eli s'esclaffa.

- Allez je plaisante va ! Bonne nuit Kevin !

Il éteignit la lumière et se retourna vers le mur, faisant dos à Kevin. En réalité, il ne savait que penser du silence de ce dernier. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser qu'il n'avait pas répondu ? Pourtant, il est normal de s'inquiéter pour ses amis il aurait donc pu répondre … A moins qu'il ne se soit aperçu de ses sentiments et qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs ? Il secoua sa tête. Il n'aurait vraiment pas du boire cette canette.

- Oui je m'inquiète pour toi … Souffla Kevin.

Le cœur d'Eli tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Il savait que c'était complétement idiot de s'emballer pour si peu mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- Tu dors ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Eli espérait qu'ainsi, Kevin continuerait sur sa lancée mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'insista pas plus.

**...**

- Je compte sur vous pour faire de votre mieux !

- Oui hyung !

Quittant leur manager, les U-KISS montèrent sur la scène du M ! CountDown afin de s'entraîner avant l'enregistrement de leur passage dans l'émission. Doradora se lança, emportant les U-KISS au rythme de la chanson. Cependant, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Lors du premier passage solo de Kevin, Eli était le seul à lui faire face, et il commit l'erreur de croiser son regard. Cela le déstabilisa quelques peu mais réussit tout de même à terminer sa partie. Vint ensuite le moment où chacun devait sauter pendant que Hoon chantait sa partie. Encore troublé par le beau rappeur, Kevin trébucha et heurta le membre le plus proche de lui, qui n'était autre qu'Eli. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, il s'aperçut que son visage angélique n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du blond.

- Kevin ! Eli ! Vous allez bien ?

Les autres membres se précipitèrent vers leurs amis et les aidèrent à les relever, mettant fin à leur échange silencieux.

- Oui … Désolé, je ne voulais pas te tomber dessus.

- Je le sais ne t'en fais pas, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. On ne s'est pas blessés, c'est le plus important, le rassura Eli en lui offrant un sourire.

- Je sais mais désolé ! s'excusa de nouveau Kevin en s'inclinant vers les autres membres. J'aurais pu faire annuler toute notre promotion si j'aurais blessé Eli ! J'aurais pu nuire au groupe …

- Ne dis pas ça, tu ne nuiras jamais au groupe ! le coupa Kiseop. On fait tous des erreurs mais c'est en nous entraînant que l'on devient performant alors ne t'inquiètes pas, il nous reste encore du temps avant l'enregistrement.

Soohyun s'avança et posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il fut suivi de Dongho, Hoon, AJ, Kiseop et Eli. Tous lui sourirent et Kevin en eut les larmes aux yeux. U-KISS n'était pas qu'un groupe à ses yeux, c'était quelque chose d'indescriptible et de précieux. Ils ont toujours été là pour se soutenir les uns les autres, toujours ensemble dans les bons et mauvais moments. Ils avaient développé un lien proche d'une famille et Kevin décida, pour ne pas les décevoir, de rester concentré. Si ses sentiments pour Eli n'apportaient rien de bon au groupe, il devait de les taire.

Les répétitions continuèrent. Kevin évitait de poser son regard sur le rappeur blond, ce qui lui permis de d'exécuter parfaitement la chorégraphie. L'enregistrement fut un succès, chacun pouvait être fier du travail fourni. La seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer désormais, c'était l'appréciation des KISSme envers leur performance !

- Et si on allait manger maintenant ? se plaignit Dongho

- Espèce de ventre sur pattes, répondit Soohyun en lui frottant la tête. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ?

- Ça vous dit des okonomiyaki ? proposa Eli en lançant un clin d'œil à Kevin.

- Oh oui oui oui ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'en a pas mangé en plus !

- Vous êtes tous partants ?

Tous répondirent par l'affirmative, ils se dirigèrent donc vers le meilleur restaurant d'okonomiyaki. En sortant, Kevin chuchota à l'oreille d'Eli un simple mais sincère mot :

_« Merci »_

Les jours passèrent. Les U-KISS enchaînèrent leur comeback stage sur la scène de plusieurs émissions, dont le Music Core qui avait lieu le samedi. Ce jour-là, à huit heures, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans leur salle de danse et attendait l'arrivé de leur manager. DongHo essayait de protéger ses gâteaux d'un Kevin affamé, qui le suppliait de partager.

- DongHooo ! Soit gentil et donne un peu de gâteau à ton hyung adoré !

- Même pas en rêve … YAAA ! Ne touche pas au paquet ! s'exclama-t-il en éloignant le paquet en question.

- Mais DongHooo j'ai faim ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser dans cet état !

- Je m'en fiche, achète-toi des gâteaux toi-même mais ne viens pas voler les miens !

Il insista, sortant tous les aegyos qu'il connaissait mais sans succès. DongHo continuait de manger ses gâteaux sous le nez d'un Kevin dépité. Les autres membres s'amusaient de la scène, rigolant aux tentatives ratées de leur ami. Tout le monde sauf Eli, qui, assit les genoux repliés et la tête posée dessus, observait son ange.

_**Flash-back**_

_Après avoir mangé restaurant d'okonomiyaki, le manager avait autorisé le groupe à prendre un après-midi de repos. AJ avait alors décidé de devenir le professeur d'anglais attitré de Hoon pour un jour et ils étaient donc allés chez ce dernier. Kiseop et Soohyun partirent de leur côté vers la salle de sport. Quant à Dongho, dès qu'il eut entendu les mots « après-midi libre », il s'était éclipsé chez lui afin de passer du temps avec son chien… Laissant Kevin et Eli seuls._

_- Hum, alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire toi ? demanda Eli, légèrement gêné de la situation._

_- Rentrer chez moi et me reposer je suppose._

_- Oh … Je pensais qu'on aura pu aller faire du shopping ensemble._

_- Ah…_

_Kevin se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais il craignait de passer du temps seul avec lui. Il s'imaginait déjà choisir des vêtements ridicules pour qu'Eli les essayât, ils rigoleraient puis iraient discuter autour d'une boisson. Il contemplerait son beau visage rayonnant de joie, écouterait son rire qu'il aimait tant, il profiterait du temps passé ensemble, comme il le faisait à leur début. Mais le temps passa et ils étaient devenus moins proche alors que ses sentiments, eux, grandissaient chaque jour … Et c'était peut-être ça le problème. Eli se doutait peut-être de quelque chose et il avait décidé de prendre de la distance. Il lui arrivait de lui sourire, de lui offrir son aide, de l'encourager quand il avait du mal à exécuter une chorégraphie mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus pris dans ses bras. Il se rappelait encore des moments où Eli arrivait à l'improviste derrière lui et qu'il passait ses bras autour de son torse, tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Kevin rigolait alors et lui rendait son bisou. Il se souvenait également des jours où il passait son bras autour de sa taille, où il déposait sa tête sur son épaule … Pourquoi tout cela était fini aujourd'hui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'Eli s'éloigne autant de lui ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de le perdre ? _

_Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. D'habitude, il arrivait à garder tout cela au fond de lui mais aujourd'hui, sans aucune raison apparente, tout remontait à la surface. _

_- Excuse-moi, je ne me sens pas bien. Il faut vraiment que je rentre._

_- Kevin ! Attends ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? s'inquiéta Eli en le rattrapant._

_- Rien de grave, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer. _

_- Kevin …_

_Eli se rapprocha et lui attrapa le bras mais contre toute attente, Kevin se dégagea brusquement et lui cria :_

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

_**Fin du flash-back**_

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

La phrase de Kevin ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Cette simple phrase avait eu l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui assène une telle chose …Kevin était ensuite parti, le laissant seul et désemparé. Il était alors rentré chez lui, s'emmitouflant dans sa couette et il avait tenté de s'endormir afin de se libérer de cette phrase assassine. Cependant, ce que l'on fuit fini toujours pas nous rattraper et le lendemain, à son réveil, elle était toujours là et toujours aussi forte. Il n'avait pas parlé à Kevin de la journée, se contenta d'un simple « Bonjour », « Bon travail », « A demain ». Il s'efforçait de paraître joyeux devant les autres et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué que son moral était au plus bas et aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour meilleur.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour hyung ! saluèrent les U-KISS à l'unisson.

- Bien alors … Comme vous devez sans doute le savoir, nous avons reçu de très bons retours sur vos comeback stages de ces deux derniers jours ! Continuez comme ça, vous faites tous du très bon travail.

- Hyung ! J'ai une idée ! Puisque Kevin danse aussi au premier plan pendant le refrain, il pourrait faire aussi le lever de tee-shirt, ça fera du fan-service en plus !

Le manager considéra l'idée de Kiseop un instant avant de se tourner vers le concerné.

- Qu'en dis-tu Kevin ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas montrer ton corps mais comme l'a dit Kiseop, ça pourrait faire plaisir aux fans.

- Je le ferai, accepta-t-il avec détermination.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, commencez les répétitions. Nous devons être à 13h au Music Core pour l'enregistrement.

Les U-KISS se mirent en place devant le grand miroir et commencèrent à danser sur Doradora. Kevin avait bien regardé les vidéos de leur comeback et pensait pouvoir imiter Kiseop, mais quand vint son tour de soulever son tee-shirt, il s'emmêla les doigts dedans.

- Stop ! Kevin, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait. Attends … Regarde comment je fais.

Kiseop fit son pas de danse, montrant à Kevin comment faire le lever de tee-shirt. Ce dernier l'observa attentivement avant d'essayer de le reproduire à son tour.

- Non tu positionnes mal ta main, remarqua Kiseop en se postant derrière lui.

Il se colla à son dos et prit sa main droite.

- Voilà, tu la poses comme ça et ramène la vers le haut comme ça et hop tu continues la choré !

- Waouw ! Sexy, sexy ! S'exclama Dongho.

- Tais-toi, toi ! répliqua Soohyun en donnant un coup sur la tête du maknae.

- Bon, puisque Kevin a appris le geste, on peut continuer l'entraînement ? intervint Eli. Il doit encore se perfectionner, on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Kiseop et Kevin qui rigolaient s'arrêtèrent net. Ils se regardèrent et Kiseop hocha la tête, et le rassura d'un sourire. Ils reprirent leur place au sein du groupe et l'entraînement recommença. Exécuter la chorégraphie devenait presque un automatisme pour Eli, qui s'autorisa à laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur le déhanché du chanteur angélique. Le nouvel élément de la danse était loin de lui déplaire et l'avantage avec ce grand miroir, c'est qu'il pouvait en profiter sans se faire remarquer. Malheureusement, il devait également supporter de voir Kevin et Kiseop collé l'un à l'autre, et même s'il savait que ce n'était que pour la chorégraphie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie …

Après des heures d'entraînement, le manager revint avec de la nourriture, laissant aux U-KISS un moment de répit. Evidemment, chacun se précipita dessus afin de saisir la pièce de poulet qu'ils préféraient … Avant que Dongho n'engloutissent tout.

Kevin et Eli se retrouvèrent côte à côte. Leurs mains se touchèrent lorsqu'ils les tendirent pour s'emparer de la nourriture et leur regard se croisa pour la première fois depuis deux jours. Il dévia sur leurs mains, qu'ils retirèrent aussitôt.

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour, s'excusa Kevin en baissant la tête. J'ai bien vu que tu m'en voulais et je n'osais pas te parler, j'avais peur que tu me rejettes. Je sais que je suis celui qui l'a fait mais je ne le voulais pas. Vraiment pas, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Devant tant de peine, Eli n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras mais au lieu de ça, il releva la tête de son ami de son pouce et chercha son regard.

- Kevin Woo, tu es le plus imbécile des hommes que j'ai connu. Je ne t'en voulais pas, j'étais juste …

- Oui ?

- Non … Rien.

- Je le savais, tu es fâché …

- Non ! Ce que tu as dit … ça m'a fait de la peine… Et je me suis dit que si tu m'avais dit ça, c'est que je devais t'étouffer alors je t'ai laissé tranquille.

- Eli …

Le chaud contact de la main d'Eli sur son menton l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il aurait voulu lui dire tellement de choses ! Mais les mots ne venaient pas. Comment lui dire que ces deux derniers jours ont été un calvaire pour lui ? Comment lui dire qu'il était celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis des années déjà ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement prendre le risque de tout lui avouer ? Risquer de jeter un malaise au sein du groupe ? Il avait décidé de taire ses sentiments mais combien de temps encore pouvait-il tenir ? Pouvait-il seulement le faire ?

- Je … Tu ne m'étouffe pas. J'aurais même aimé …

- Aimé quoi ? demanda Eli, avec curiosité en voyant Kevin se mordre la lèvre.

- Bon allez vous laver, il ne faudrait pas que l'on soit en retard au Music Core !

Les U-KISS se levèrent tout en faisant mine de râler. Eli tendit une main à Kevin, qui l'accepta avec plaisir. Lorsqu'il se releva, la main d'Eli passa spontanément sur sa hanche et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Kevin en fit de même.

- Tu veux que je te montre ce que c'est d'étouffer quelqu'un ? plaisanta Kevin

- Je n'attends qu'à voir !

- Dans ce cas, je ne te lâcherai plus !

- Ah oui ? Même sous la douche ?

Kevin écarquilla les yeux de surprise et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles, ce qui fit rire son tortionnaire.

- Je plaisante Kevin ! C'est vraiment drôle de te taquiner, dit-il en tapotant sa joue de son index.

- Eli !

Ce dernier évita le coup qu'il avait tenté de lui porter, se dégagea et se mit à courir, Kevin sur ses talons. L'avertissement du manager, leur demandant de faire attention passa inaperçu, couvert par leur rire.

- En route pour le live en plein air !

Une semaine était passée depuis le Music Core. Cette fois, les U-KISS devaient y participer mais contrairement à la fois précédente, l'émission d'aujourd'hui était en direct et en pleine air. Dans la voiture, Eli, assis à côté du conducteur, regardait les vidéos de leurs performances sur sa tablette. Comme un métal attiré par un aimant, ses yeux suivaient les mouvements de celui qui faisait battre son cœur, parcourant son corps gracieux, s'arrêtant sur ses expressions …

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes pour rougir comme ça ? lui demanda une voix derrière lui.

- Dongho ! sursauta-t-il. Je … Tu… Non ! Je ne rougis pas.

- Tu me traites de menteur là ? s'indigna le maknae en attrapant la tablette. Ah ! Pause sur Kevin !

- C'est … Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Ah et qu'est-ce que je crois ?

- Je … Je me disais juste qu'il ne levait pas son tee-shirt assez haut par … Par rapport à Kiseop …, se défendit tant bien que mal le rappeur.

- YA ! Kevin hyung ! Eli hyung pense que tu lèves pas assez haut ton tee-shirt, il a même fait pause sur toi pour comparer avec Kiseop hyung.

- Quoi ? Mais je fais de mon mieux !

Les autres se moquèrent gentiment de Kevin, qui le prenait à la rigolade mais Eli n'était pas dupe et ses craintes se confirmèrent à la sortie de la voiture lorsque Kevin se posta près de lui.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas montrer mon corps et que je fais de mon mieux pour notre promotion, lui reprocha Kevin.

- Je le sais !

- Alors pourquoi tu as dit ça ? s'écria-t-il.

- Parce que je suis stupide !

- Ça oui, tu peux le dire ! rétorqua-t-il énervé.

Laissant Eli, il s'avança rageusement dans la loge qu'il leur été réservé pour se changer.

_« Alors comme ça mon lever de tee-shirt n'était pas assez haut ? Eli Kim, je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable. »_

De son côté, Eli rejoignit le reste du groupe d'un air dépité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas s'embrouiller avec Kevin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de lui dire ça ! Il savait à quel point il s'entraînait dur pour faire la promotion de Doradora et il était fier du résultat.

_« Kevin … » pensa-t-il tristement en le regardant. « Si tu savais à quel point je regrette … »_

- Ça sera à vous dans cinq minutes !

Les U-KISS se levèrent et suivirent leur manager. L'adrénaline commençait à monter et chacun avait hâte de se retrouver à nouveau sur scène, et plus particulièrement un certain membre.

Dès les premières notes, les cris des KISSme retentirent, leur donnant la force et l'envie de bien faire et arrivé au moment tant attendu, non seulement des fans mais aussi de Kevin, ce dernier souleva son tee-shirt, bien plus que haut que d'habitude.

_« Eli prends toi ça ! »_

Leur performance s'acheva sous les applaudissements du public, ils le saluèrent avant de regagner leur loge. Ils visionnèrent leur performance, fiers les uns des autres.

- Woooooah ! s'exclama Kiseop. Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu lever aussi haut ton tee-shirt ! C'est les fans qui ont du être content !

- C'est sûr ! T'as entendu ces cris ? Bravo Kevin ! le félicita le leader.

- Merci j'espère que tout le monde est content comme ça, dit le concerné en plantant son regard dans celui d'Eli.

- Mais oui t'inquiètes ! Allez tout le monde va se changer !

Tandis que les autres partaient, Eli s'approcha de Kevin :

- Est-ce qu'on peut aller se poser quelque part et parler ?

Kevin leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, qui le suppliait du regard. Il était encore passablement énervé mais l'envie d'un tête-à-tête était bien plus forte que sa raison et il s'entendit accepter sa proposition sans avoir eu le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation. Le rappeur lui sourit avant d'aller se changer à son tour, laissant Kevin au milieu de la loge qui se battait avec ses sentiments.

- Où est-ce que tu vas avec Eli ? lui demanda la douce voix de Kiseop.

- Nulle part ! Répondit Kevin, sur la défensive.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru entendre il y a quelques secondes, lui dit-il d'un air malicieux. Alors tu comptes te déclarer ?

- YA ! cria Kevin embarrassé.

_**Flash-back**_

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »_

_Les mots lui étaient sortis de la bouche malgré lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir, rentrer chez lui et laisser libre cours à ses émotions. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui mais quelques larmes s'étaient quand même échappées tandis qu'il courait afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre celui qu'il aimait et lui. Il avait l'impression que ce torrent de larmes ne cesserait jamais. Toutes ces questions, ces sentiments, ces doutes, absolument tout ce qu'il essayait de refouler ne tenait plus dans son cœur. Il devait extérioriser tout cela. Il n'en pouvait plus._

_Son téléphone sonna et en jetant un œil à l'écran, il constata que Kiseop cherchait à le joindre._

_- Allo Kevin ? Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne t'ai pas rendu ton iPod tout à l'heure. Où est-ce que tu es ? Je te l'apporte !_

_- Je… Je s-suis ch-chez moi, articula-t-il difficilement._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu pleures ?!_

_Voyant que son ami avait du mal à parler, Kiseop lui demanda de l'attendre chez lui et lui assura qu'il arrivait le plus vite possible. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir déjà entendu Kevin pleuré autant … Il s'inquiétait … Lorsque lui-même avait pleuré avec tant de peine, c'était lors de sa dépression durant laquelle il avait même songé au suicide. Pressant le pas, Kiseop s'imaginait déjà plusieurs scénarios possibles. Il voulait aider son ami, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il passe par là où lui était passé._

_Kevin l'accueillit, les yeux larmoyants. Kiseop n'eut même pas le temps d'entrer qu'il l'enlaça et sanglota sur son épaule. « Je n'en peux plus » sont les seuls mots qu'il parvint à comprendre. Kiseop l'emmena doucement dans sa chambre, là, il se contenta de lui murmurer des mots d'apaisements tandis que Kevin se délestait de toute sa peine._

_Au fil des heures, ses sanglots perdirent en intensité et il fut à nouveau capable de formuler des phrases compréhensibles. Il lui confia alors tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :_

_- Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je l'aime mais plus le temps passe et plus je me sens loin de lui. Je ne sais pas si tu connais ce sentiment de vouloir désespérément quelque chose mais que tu le vois t'échapper sans pouvoir rien faire … J'ai essayé de refouler mes sentiments, je ne sais pas s'ils sont réciproques ! J'ai parfois remarqué des choses qui pourraient me le laisser croire mais une part de moi est toujours là pour me faire douter. Peut-être que je me fais des idées, que je voulais tellement être aimé de lui que mes yeux ne voyaient que des illusions…_

_Il continua ainsi toute la soirée, partageant ses doutes, ses interrogations, ses joies et ses peines à un Kiseop qui l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autres pour soulager son ami mais l'écouter et le soutenir lui semblait déjà une bonne chose._

_La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'il lui conseilla de dormir afin de reprendre des forces. Kevin se coucha et, alors que Kiseop s'apprêtait à s'en aller, il le retint par le bras._

_- Merci de m'avoir écouté, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien ! Et s'il te plaît, n'en touche pas un mot à Eli. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente gêné par ça. S'il doit savoir un jour, je voudrais que ça moi qui lui dise._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Kiseop sourit. Il avait promis de ne pas _tout_ dire à Eli, mais il pouvait toujours lâcher un petit indice malencontreusement.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Kevin en le voyant s'éloigner.

- Me changer.

- Quoi ? Mais tu t'es déjà changé !

Kiseop rejoignit Eli, qui avait justement fini. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il vit Kiseop, lui bloquant la sortie. Eli le regarda suspicieusement. Il avait senti son regard sur lui toute la semaine et il craignait que Kiseop ait découvert son secret.

- Oui ?

- Tu devrais te déclarer, tu as tout a gagné.

- Que … Comment tu … ?! s'exclama Eli.

Kiseop se tapota le coin de l'œil, s'esclaffa et laissa Eli, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sortit songeur de la salle et retrouva Kevin qui l'attendait déjà dans un taxi. Il donnait l'adresse d'un café au chauffeur avant de s'adosser à son siège. Un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle. Kevin regardait le paysage défilé par la fenêtre, ignorant complétement son voisin.

« Ai-je vraiment tout à gagner en me déclarant ? » Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'avait Eli quand il voyait que son ange lui tournait le dos. Il réfléchissait au moyen de le faire mais les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans parvenir à former une phrase correcte. Il jeta un œil à sa gauche. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'en était que plus beau. Jamais il ne se lasserait de le regarder, de parcourir la perfection de ses traits, d'entendre sa voix, la plus merveilleuse des mélodies à ses oreilles, de plonger ses yeux dans les siens et de ressentir la chaleur envahir son corps entier. Des années à l'aimer en silence, à tout refouler, à le regarder sans pouvoir le toucher, de peur de se trahir. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. L'assurance de Kiseop lui avait donné espoir, il devait se lancer …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kevin, en sentant le regard d'Eli sur lui.

- Euh …Rien, bafouilla-t-il, incapable de trouver les mots.

… Ou non, plus tard dans la journée. Ils arrivèrent au café, Eli en commanda un tandis que Kevin prit une simple limonade. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, le blond cherchait ses mots tandis que son interlocuteur le fixait, le visage de marbre, contrastant avec son cœur qui le menaçait d'entrer en tachycardie.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je ne le pensais pas … Enfin …

- Tu le pensais oui ou non ? l'interrogea Kevin brusquement.

- Non ! Enfin oui, je le pensais mais pas en public… Bafouilla-t-il maladroitement.

- Je ne comprends pas …

- Pour la chorégraphie c'était parfait, j'aurais juste voulu en voir plus … Personnellement.

Le rouge lui montait aux joues à vue d'œil et gêné, il détourna la tête. Kevin avait écarquillé ses yeux à la réponse du rappeur. Il avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre … En voir plus ? Personnellement ? Incapable d'accepter une telle chose, il la garda dans un coin de sa tête et accepta les excuses d'Eli et en retour, il eut le droit à un sourire timide de celui-ci. Le cœur de Kevin tressauta. Est-ce que c'était possible d'être aussi craquant ?

Ils passèrent l'après-midi discuter, profitant d'une complicité retrouvée et une fois leurs boissons terminées, Eli alla payer leur consommation. En revenant, il trouva son ami endormi sur la table et inquiet, il lui proposa de le ramener chez lui.

- Non … Je ne veux pas encore rentrer, murmura l'ange endormi.

- Tu es complétement exténué ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Je veux rester avec toi, sourit-il.

- C'est bien de la limonade que tu as pris ? demanda Eli en inspectant le verre.

Kevin en profita pour se rendormir. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, il le prit dans ses bras et sortit du café.

« _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_ » pensa-t-il en donnant son adresse au chauffeur.

**...**

Il faisait nuit. On s'était amusés dans un parc et d'une démarche titubante, on s'était dirigés vers un coin d'arbres tout en nous esclaffant sans retenue. On s'allongea et Eli glissa sa main dans la mienne. Son geste me surprit et en tournant ma tête, je le vis sourire, l'air apaisé. Attendri, je souris à son tour et entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens. Les yeux fermés, je profitai de l'instant présent, sous le ciel étoilé et la lune qui baignait nos visages de sa lueur argentée. Ce moment était tellement magique … Rien que lui et moi, seuls dans ce parc. Je me rapprochai de lui et posa ma tête contre son torse. Je sentais son cœur battre contre mon oreille, son bras entouré ma taille et son autre main joué avec mes cheveux. Il n'y a pas un seul endroit où je pourrais me sentir aussi bien qu'ici.

- Tu as froid ? me demanda-t-il.

- Mmh …

- Laisse-moi te réchauffer alors.

Je levai mes yeux. Eli se releva doucement et captura mes lèvres. Ravi, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et m'approchai encore plus de lui. La sienne passa sous mon tee-shirt et me fit frissonner de plaisir. Ses lèvres délaissaient ma bouche, ses dents mordillaient mon oreille, sa langue caressait mon cou. Un gémissement m'échappa tandis qu'il murmurait mon nom à mon oreille …

_Kevin_ …

_Kevin_ …

- Kevin ! Kevin !

Lentement, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à la pénombre. Il distingua la visage d'Eli près de lui, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Tu vas bien ?

Le cerveau encore embrumé, il ne répondit pas tout de suite, ayant du mal à saisir la situation. Il était dans un lit, Eli à ses côtés et, en baissant les yeux, il découvrit que sa main agrippait son tee-shirt.

- Eli ? chuchota-t-il.

- Oui ?

Ce dernier était de plus en plus inquiet. Kevin le regardait avec l'air d'un enfant perdu. Ses beaux yeux encore endormis le fixaient, cherchant une réponse à sa question restée silencieuse.

- Tu … gémissais dans ton sommeil, continua-t-il. Je pensais que tu faisais un mauvais rêve alors je t'ai réveillé.

- Oh …

Kevin ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce que lui disait son ami mais, contrarié de n'être pas aussi proche de lui que dans son rêve, il se colla à lui, marmonna dans sa barbe avant de se rendormir.

Eli s'était pétrifié. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il sentait le sang afflué dans sa virilité. Sentir Kevin si près de lui, sa tête et ses mains reposant sur son torse lui donnait vraiment chaud. S'il ne s'éloignait pas, il allait finir par lui sauter dessus, qu'il soit endormit ou pas …

Avant qu'il ne perde la raison, il repoussa doucement Kevin et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'eau froide lui arracha un cri de surprise mais cela lui fit un bien fou. Comment a-t-il pu vouloir profiter de Kevin pendant son sommeil ?!

« Mon pauvre … ce mec te rend complétement fou … »

Il savait que l'amener chez lui était une mauvaise idée … Et pourtant, le savoir dans son lit le rendait réellement heureux et … cette pensée annula l'effet de la douche. Quelques minutes de plus étaient nécessaires.

Une fois qu'il eut réussi à calmer ses désirs, Eli retourna dans la chambre et se glissa prudemment dans le lit. Il adorait regarder Kevin dormir si paisiblement … Il replaça une mèche rebelle et laissa sa main s'attarder sur sa joue. Ses doigts se mirent à la caresser tendrement. Sa peau était si douce … Ses lèvres entrouvertes l'attiraient … Tellement qu'il se rapprocha lentement et y déposa un doux baiser.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il croisa ceux de Kevin, agrandis par la surprise.

- Eli ?

- Excuse-moi je… je ne voulais pas te réveiller, balbutia-t-il.

- Est-ce que je rêve encore ?

Luttant contre la peur de se faire rejeter par celui qu'il aimait, il lui répondit par la négative.

- Tu viens de m'embrasser ?

Il le regardait avec tellement d'étonnement … C'était couru d'avance, il allait s'éloigner de lui maintenant, il allait avoir peur de se retrouver seul avec lui et d'être près de lui. Finalement, il allait vraiment le perdre …

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Kevin en lui retenant le bras.

- Lâche-moi.

- Tu pleures ? Non, je ne te laisserais pas partir Ellison Kim ! s'exclama-t-il en le voyant s'éloigner un peu plus.

Il se retourna vers lui, ne s'attendant pas à le voir aussi près.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir donner des baisers, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il les scella à celles du rappeur. Ce dernier, qui avait déjà du mal à se contrôler, le plaqua au lit et entreprit d'approfondir le baiser.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

- Plus que moi je t'aime ?

Eli s'esclaffa doucement, avant de couvrir son amant de baiser. Celui-ci s'agrippa à ses cheveux, soupirant de bonheur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par « je rêve _**encore**_ » tout à l'heure ?

Souriant malicieusement, le chanteur passa sa main sous le boxer du rappeur. Ils reprirent alors là où son rêve s'était arrêté et cette fois, il était bien ancré dans la réalité.


End file.
